Workin' like a dog in a NARUTO band!
by husband-of-shizune
Summary: AEROSMITH: Naruto style. OC as lead singer, Sasuke on guitar, Shikamaru on rhythm, Neji on bass, and Naruto on drums. Read and see where the Bad Boys of Konoha go in their lives.
1. Line up

**Author's notes and Disclaimers: Read this because I am only saying this once: I do not own a thing! I do not own Naruto, Aerosmith, or any other bands, songs, or characters. They belong to their respective and awesomely awesome creators. All I own is the computer I use to write this.**

**This is the line up, not the actual story, but reading it is recommended as it gives you the outline of the characters on the Band members of the Konoha bad boys. Story begins next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Naruto Namikaze

**Stage Name**: Naruto Uzumaki

**Spot**: Drums

**Trademark**: Throwing his drum sticks into the crowd after they break

**About**: Naruto comes from a family of authors. His grandfather is a well known and very wealthy erotic novelist. His grandmother was a well documented medical doctor, who wrote many books on the human body. His father was at first an Adventure author, but later turned political and is now the mayor of Konoha. His family name caused him personal problems as he was known as the mayor's son, more than Naruto Namikaze. For this reason, he created his stage name with his mother's maiden name. His musical history comes from a history of ADHD, to which his grandmother recommended he start playing drums. He picked up the drum sticks and has never put them down.

* * *

**Name**: Sasuke Uchiha

**Stage Name**: N/A

**Spot**: Lead Guitar/Vocals

**Trademark:** He would use a different guitar for just about every song

**About: **Coming from a wealthy family, he got whatever he wanted. And what did he want? Fame, fortune, and a Permanent Vacation. He got his first guitar when he was six and never got bored of it. By the time he found this band together with his childhood friend, Naruto, he had eight different guitars, all with different tuning. He can make any sound with a guitar, from an India musical instrument to a harmonica, he can make it happen. He is calm and cool, even if some of his band mates see it as killing the mood.

* * *

**Name:** Neji Hyuga

**Stage Name:** N/A

**Spot: **Base

**Trademark:** He often is shown with a green X as a personal symbol. It is seen on his instruments and well as a lot of his clothes.

**About:** His father was killed by a drunk driver when he was four. He was raised by his uncle, who spent his time in front of drawings and blueprints for his construction monopoly. Free of any discipline, he and his cousin Hinata were raised on rock and roll. He wanted to be a rock star, so he learned how to play lead guitar, but when he got his chance, the only position open was base. He picked up his first base and mastered it in a week. He was in a few bands before, including Green Breasts and Lavender eyes. When Sasuke saw him play at a dance, he wanted to sign him up. He left his former band without a word to join Sasuke's. He is the tallest in the group, but not wanting to stand out, often stand farther back then his fellow guitarists.

* * *

**Name: **Shikamaru Nara

**Stage Name:** Sheik Nara

**Spot:** Rhythm Guitar

**Trademark:** His bad posture and lazy look, on and off stage.

**About: **He was brought up in an old fashion home environment. Despite a balanced mix of discipline and praise, Sheik almost refused to do his best, believing just about every task to be a waste. He was interested in only two things: Chess and guitar. His boring attitude made him a more simple guitar player, perfect for keeping a rhythm. His friend, Naruto asked him to join his upcoming band, to which he replied, "On one condition: That I don't have to work to hard."

* * *

**Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

**Stage Name:** That guy behind the keyboard.

**Spot: **Keyboard

**Trademark:** He is the band's little secret.

**About: **Kiba comes from a humble, dog lover family. He is extremely shy and often hides himself behind his keyboard. No one has ever seen his eyes and, though an essential part of the band, he refuses to be recognized as anything more than a tag-along.

* * *

**Alrighty then. There are other characters in the story so don't stop just yet. There will be eventual romance, but not until the band is off the ground. Next post, the story will begin.**


	2. Enter: Dario Senju

**This Chapter features "Train Kept a' Rollin' by Aerosmith.**

* * *

It was mid-November, two weeks after the band had met for the first time. There they were, in a circle, instruments in hand. Sasuke with his guitar, Shikamaru with his, Neji on drums, Kiba with his keyboard, and Naruto impatiently tapping his foot next to his drum set.

"Okay, guys," Sasuke finally said, "We have been practicing for two weeks everyday for two hours on this song. Let's see if we can get through it one time without stopping." "Okay, one, two, three."

Sasuke blasted his guitar strings.

_Well on a train, I met a dame_

_She was a handful_

_We kinda look the same_

_She was pretty_

_From New York City_

_I'm walkin' down that old fair lane_

_I'm in heat, I'm in love_

_But I just couldn't tell her so_

_I said, Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_With a heave, and a ho_

_But I just couldn't tell her so, no, no, no_

_Well, get along_

_Sweet little woman get along_

_On your way_

_Well, get along_

_Sweet little woman get along_

_On your way_

_I'm in heat, I'm in love_

_But I just couldn't tell her so._

_Well on a train, I met a dame_

_She rather handsome_

_We kinda looked the same_

_She was pretty_

_From New York City_

_I'm walkin' down that old fair lane_

_I'm in heat, I'm in love_

_But I just couldn't tell her so_

_I said, Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_T__rain Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_With a heave, and a ho_

_But I just couldn't tell her so, no, no, no_

_Well, get along_

_Sweet little woman get along_

_On your wayWell, get along_

_Sweet little woman get along_

_On your way_

_I'm in heat, I'm in love_

_But I just couldn't tell her_

_Well, we made a stop in Albuquerque_

_She musta thought_

_I was a real cool jerk_

_Got off the train, and put her hands up_

_Lookin' so good, I couldn't let her go_

_But I just_-GOD DAMNIT!" Sasuke stopped, and his band mates froze.

"What happened this time?" Kiba blurted out.

"Naruto, you played the wrong beat! You can't just have at the drums!"

"Like hell, I can't!" Naruto retorted, "You were just repeating yourself. Audiences get bored, ya know."

"Maybe," Sasuke snapped back, "But they sure as hell don't want to hear that."

"And you think they want to hear your flat singing?"

"Shut up, Kiba, or I will kick you of this band." Sasuke threatened.

"Who died and made you King?" Shikamaru finally cut in, fed up with this troublesome argument.

Sasuke was speechless. They had never really discussed who did what. He didn't want the job because he didn't want to get blamed for anything.

"Maybe we should take a break." Neji suggested.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Good"

"What a drag."

* * *

"What should we do, Naruto? We're just a bunch of teenagers, and we can't do anything without getting into an argument." Sasuke complained.

"I know." Naruto said, frustrated, "We can't seem to find the right common beat."

"Man, we need some outside help."

"I got it!" Naruto looked excited, "A, like, third cousin of mine lives near by, at the beach. He's a musical genius, he could pull us together."

"Can we meet him?"

"Yeah, he lost his job, all he does is hang out and play his harmonica.

* * *

"_Dee-Da-Di-Pe-Da-Dee-Daoooo." _He sang while blowing in his harmonica. He was having the time of his life. Jobless, he was now free to just sit on this rock and look into the ocean through his aviator shades.

He was a thin man, wearing a black tank top and a pair of tight, yet comfortable jeans. He wore his one pair of PF-flyers and an orange and yellow bandana on his forehead, but not so it covered his wild hair. Around his neck, he had ten different necklaces, and had his Konoha High class ring on his finger. His face was long and thin, but bore a wide smile that made his appearance look almost comical.

"Dario!" A shout was heard.

_Great_, he thought,_ He better not want me to drive him somewhere._

Two figures approached him at a fast pace.

"Hey, Naruto." He let out in a way that seem to say, 'Make it quick.'

"Well, Sasuke, here he is."

"Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Dario Senju."

"Interesting name, Dario" Sasuke said, not sure of what else to make of this…different…person.

"It's Persian, it kinda means 'can keep well.'"

"I don't get it." Sasuke said, unimpressed.

"I don't either." Dario said with a smirk. "So, whatcha want?"

"Can you come see our band." Naruto asked, "We could use a few pointers."

"Man, I haven't been in Rock n Roll since Jutsu Reaction broke up." They looked at him, disappointed, "But it ain't like I got anythin better ta do."

* * *

"Okay!" Dario shout, "Show me what chou can do!

"_Well on a train, I met a dame_

_She was a handful_

_We kinda look the same_

_She was pretty_

_From New York City_

_I'm walkin' down that old fair lane_

_I'm in heat, I'm in love_

_But I just couldn't tell her so_

_I said, Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_With a heave, and a ho_

_But I just couldn't tell her so, no, no, no_

_Well, get along_

_Sweet little woman get along_

_On your way_

_Well, get along_

_Sweet little woman get along_

_On your way_

_I'm in heat, I'm in-_Shit_._" Sasuke looked embarrassed. "My fault."

Hm…" Dario thought real hard for a minute. "I think you, Sasuke, may have to much work. Let me try."

Dario took the mic from in front of Sasuke and situated it in front of himself.

"Okay," he said, taking a look at the lyrics, "from the top."

Sasuke started.

Dario took the mic,

"_Well on a train, I met a dame_

_She rather handsome_

_We kinda look the same_

_She was pretty_

_From New York City_

_I'm walkin' down that old fair lane_

_I'm in heat, I'm in love_

_But I just couldn't tell her so_

_I said, Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_T__rain Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_With a heave, and a ho_

_But I just couldn't tell her so, no, no, no_

Okay, Sasuke, give me a solo." Sasuke complied

"Naruto, give me a roll." Naruto rolled his drum.

"Keep goin', keep good', Sasuke again!" Naruto stopped and Sasuke played.

"Here we go. _Well on a train, I met a dame_

_She rather handsome_

_We kinda looked the same_

_She was prettyF_

_rom New York City_

_I'm walkin' down that old fair lane_

_I'm in heat, I'm in love_

_But I just couldn't tell her so_

_I said, Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_With a heave, and a ho_

_But I just couldn't tell her so, no, no, no_

_Well, get along_

_Sweet little woman get along_

_On your way_

_Get along_

_Sweet little woman get along_

_On your way_

_I'm in heat, I'm in love_

_But I just couldn't tell her, a-ke-double-dab-o-dou."_

"Okay Sasuke, one more time."

_"Well, we made a stop in Albuquerque_

_She musta thought_

_I was a real cool jerk_

_Got off the train, and put her hands up_

_Lookin' so good, I couldn't let her go_

_oooooooooh, b__ut I just couldn't tell her so_

_I said, Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_Train Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_T__rain Kept A Rollin' all night long_

_With a heave, and a ho_

_But I just couldn't tell her _

Finish it up, boys!" Naruto and Sasuke both took it away, the contrast actually fit perfectly.

"Yeah!"

Sasuke put down his guitar, "Band meeting, now!" The other four went over to him, leaving Dario behind.

After a couple of minutes, the band all looked at Dario. Sasuke bumped Naruto's shoulder. "Dario," Naruto started nervously, "My band mates and I were wondering...if you would maybe want to be in our band."

Dario put his hand under his chin and thought about it, then he looked at them and said, "Sure."

* * *

**Tada. My OC is basically an early days Steven Tyler with a headband. Next time, see our new line up, the band picks a name, and they talk about their upcoming first gig**.


	3. What we call ourselves

**This chapter includes Movin' Out by Aerosmith**

* * *

**Name: **Dario Senju

**Age:** 21

**Stage Name:** Dar Senju

**Spot:** Vocals

**Trademark: **Uses his mic stand more as a dance partner than a stand.

**About:** Dario was raised on music, in between his father's job as a orchestra conductor and his mother's church choir, he became a renaissance man of music. In his youth, he mastered guitar, base, drums, piano, violin, and saxophone, as well as taking on harmonica as a hobby. He's a loose guy, but sticks to his morals. He goes to church, owns his own home, and is old enough to drink, but doesn't. Before he joined, he was the drummer for a band called Jutsu Reaction, which fell through because people just weren't interested in their music.

* * *

**Name**: Naruto Namikaze

**Age: **17

**Stage Name**: Naruto Uzumaki

**Spot**: Drums

**Trademark**: Throwing his drum sticks into the crowd after they break

**About**: Naruto comes from a family of authors. His grandfather is a well known and very wealthy erotic novelist. His grandmother was a well documented medical doctor, who wrote many books on the human body. His father was originally an Adventure author, but later turned political and is now the mayor of Konoha. His family name caused him personal problems as he was known as the mayor's son, not as Naruto Namikaze. For this reason, he created his stage name with his mother's maiden name. His musical history comes from a history of ADHD, too which his grandmother recommended he start playing drums. He picked up the drum sticks and never put them down.

* * *

**Name**: Sasuke Uchiha

**Age:**17

**Stage Name**: Sasuke 'Mother Fuckin' Uchiha

**Spot**: Lead Guitar/Backing Vocals

**Trademark:** He would use a different guitar for just about every song

**About: **Coming from a wealthy family, he got whatever he wanted. And what did he want? Fame, fortune, and a Permanent Vacation. He got his first guitar when he was six and never got bored of it. By the time he found this band together with his childhood friend, Naruto, he had eight different guitars, all with different tuning. He can make any sound with a guitar, from an India musical instrument to a harmonica, he can make it happen. He is calm and cool, even if some of his band mates see it as killing the mood.

* * *

**Name:** Neji Hyuga

**Age**: 18

**Stage Name:** N/A

**Spot: **Base

**Trademark:** He often is shown with a green X as a personal symbol. It is seen on his instruments and well as a lot of his clothes.

**About:** His father was killed by a drunk driver when he was four. He was raised by his uncle, who spent his time in front of drawings and blueprints for his construction monopoly. Free of any discipline, he and his cousin Hinata were raised on rock and roll. He wanted to be a rock star, so he learned how to play lead guitar, but when he got his chance, the only position open was base. He picked up his first base and mastered it in a week. He was in a few bands before, including Green Breasts and Lavender eyes. When Sasuke saw him play at a dance, he wanted to sign him up. He left his former band without a word to join Sasuke's. He is the tallest in the group, but not wanting to stand out, often stand farther back then his fellow guitarists.

* * *

**Name: **Shikamaru Nara

**Age**:17

**Stage Name:** Sheik Nara

**Spot:** Rhythm Guitar

**Trademark:** His bad posture and lazy look, on and off stage.

**About: **He was brought up in an old fashion home environment. Despite a balanced mix of discipline and praise, Sheik almost refused to do his best, believing just about every task to be a waste. He was interested in only two things: Chess and guitar. His boring attitude made him a more simple guitar player, perfect for keeping a rhythm. His friend, Naruto asked him to join his upcoming band, to which he replied, "On one condition: That I don't have to work to hard."

* * *

**Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

**Age**:17

**Stage Name:** That guy behind the keyboard.

**Spot: **Keyboard

**Trademark:** He is the band's little secret.

**About: **Kiba comes from a humble, dog lover family. He is extremely shy and often hides himself behind his keyboard. No one has ever seen his eyes and, though an essential part of the band, he refuses to be recognized as anything more than a tag-along.

* * *

"Mornin' Boys!" Dario shouted as he arrived down stairs. They had moved the band practices to his house from Sasuke's so his out of work older brother could lounge in peace. "Where's Kiba?"

"He said he had to talk with someone so he'll be a bit late."

"Okay," said Dario, "Lets warm up. ONE, TWO, THREE, FAAA!"

Sasuke began with a blues tune.

"_We all live on the edge of town_

_Where we all live ain't a soul around_

_People start a-comin'_

_All we do is just a-grin_

_Said we gotta move out'_

_Cause the city's movin' in_

_I said we gotta move out'_

_Cause the city's movin' in_

_Tell me who you know_

_And I'll tell you who, too_

_Go see my friend and he'll set you free_

_Tell me what you see and_

_Maybe I can go too_

_No one knows the way but maybe me_

_Nobody goes thereNobody shows where_

_Nobody knows where you can find me, yeah, yeah, yeah, idou yo yo yaoooo_

_Good mornin' glory, Hallelujah to ya_

_What is the story, what's been goin' through ya_

_Livin' like a king of the fat of the land_

_**Workin' like a dog in a rock n' roll band!**_

_We're movin', we're gettin' out_

_We're movin', without a doubt_

_We're movin', we're goin' far_

_We're movin', oh yes we are_

_Nobody goes there_

_Nobody shows where_

_Nobody goes where you can find me_

_Nobody knows there_

_Nobody shows where_

_Nobody goes where you can find me, ah_

_Oh, Lordy, Lordy, Lordy, yeah, eyaya, louda, louda, louda, louda yeah, yeah_

(Guitar Solo)

_Level with God_

_And you're in tune with the universe_

_Talk with yourself_

_And you'll hear what you wanna know_

_Gotta rise above'_

_Cause below it's only gettin' worse_

_Life in time_

_Will take you where you wanna go_

_Where you wanna go, where you wanna go_

_Where you goin', Where ya goin', where ya goin, where, where where, where where wherelelelelelelelelelel_…LOOK OUT!

(Guitar Solo)

Here we go!

_Good mornin' glory, Hallelujah to ya_

_What is the story, what's been goin' through ya_

_Livin' like a king of the fat of the land_

**Workin' like a dog in a rock n' roll band**

_We're movin', we're gettin' out_

_We're movin', without a doubt_

_We're movin', we're goin' far_

_We're movin', oh yes we are_

_Nobody knows there_

_Nobody shows where_

_Nobody goes where you can find me_

_Nobody knows there_

_Nobody shows where_

_Nobody goes where you can't find me_

_Round n' round n' round n' round n' round, daddy get ya goin down to nowhere_

_We all live on the edge of town_

_Where we all live ain't a soul around_

_People start a-comin'_

_All we do is just a-grin_

_We gotta move out'_

_Cause the city's movin' in_

_I said we gotta move out'_

_Cause the city's movin' in_

_Al-ido-lid-o-u-a_

_SHYA!"_

* * *

"Dario, can I ask you something?"

"What is it,Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood with an almost shy look on his face, "Are you going to be doing all the singing?"

"God, no, Sasuke," Dario said reassuringly, "In many of the songs I wrote when I was in Jutsu Reaction, a lot of them need a second singer. Your voice actually would work perfecty."

"So I would be able to sing a few songs?" Sasuke asked.

Dario took an insecure stance, "Well, as the back-up singer," he gave it some thought, "But if you want to drop by sometime and write some new songs with me, well, there are no rules fo Rock n Roll."

* * *

When Kiba arrived, Dario called a meeting.

"Okay, guys, we have everything we need: Equipment, members, common musical interests, songs, and of course friendship. We just need one thing…a Name."

"Well," Sasuke began, "me and Naruto were pretty set on the Bad Boys of Konoha."

"Sasuke," Dario sounded annoyed, "Can you see 10,000 people shouting that as we come out on stage? Come on, our name needs to be catchy."

"How 'bout Nanashi?" Kiba suggested.

"That sounds original, unless you know that means 'No Name.'"

"Point taken," Kiba said.

Shikamaru looked at Dario unimpressed, "What would you name us?"

"I would have said 'the Ninjas' but it's taken by some One-Hit-Wonder."

"I got it!" Naruto said triumphantly, "Shinobi."

"Bugs aren't really my thing," said Neji

"Not Shino-bee, S-H-I-N-O-B-I."

"Catchy"

"I agree"

"Dario?" Shikamaru said, causing everybody to turn their eyes to Dario

"Hm, 'Shinobi, Shinobi, Shinobi," he whispered, imitating a croud. "Perfect. How did you think that up?"

"Well," Naruto looked a little embarrassed, "I used to pencil it on homeword, sort of a nick-name I gave myself."

"Well, that's our band name now." Dario said, putting his arm around his cousin. "As for Bad Boys of Konoha, we can use that too, but officially, WE ARE 'SHINOBI'!

"Cheers to that!"

Oh, Jeez, I just remembered! Guys, I was late today because I was talking to a principle of a school and he said they got an end of the year dance coming up. Dude, he offered to let us have the gig!"

"You mean we got our first gig?" Dario said, in a particularly good mood.

"Yep, the end of the month," Kiba said in a proud voice.

"Well, Boys, we gotta start practicing! Okay, one, two tree, fa!"

* * *

**So it begins**


	4. Our first gig

**This chapter includes Aerosmith's Make it, Uncle Salty, Dream On, and Pink.**

* * *

The stage was set. Plugs and wires everywhere. Behind the amps and equipment was a hastily spray-painted bed sheet with a shuriken and a kunai on both the left and the right. Under the sign was the name "Shinobi" written in cursive. Students in promenade were all on the gymnasium floor, but on thing was missing. The Band.

* * *

"Shit, man, can't you go faster," shouted Dario from the back, "We're as late as hell!"

"I know, Dario, but this bucket of bolts is hard to drive!" Shouted Sasuke.

"Can I drive?" Asked Dario

"Can you drive a stick?"

"No." Dario sounded defeated.

"Then back off!"

"Okay, Okay, just hurry."

"Just be ready to jump out."

* * *

The doors to the gym flew open as four teenagers and a twenty-one year old literally ran, instruments in hand onto the stage. As they got there, Dario took the mic as the band plugs in their stuff. Kiba helped Naruto get his drums set up. He wasn't needed until later.

Dario studied the stand. Sasuke had a tripod, so a rounded bottom was new, but Dario was confident.

"Hi, folks. We, uh, apologize for bein' late, but now that we are hear, lets start the show the way we're supposed to…Ahem…HELLO, NIPMUC HIGH SCHOOL! WE ARE SHINOBI! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" some applause, but for Dario, not enough. "I SAID, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" The crowd took a little more enthusiasm. "SASUKE UCHIHA, HIT IT!"

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh-!_

_Ooh, Good evening people, welcome to the show_

_Got somethin' here I want you all to know_

_When laughin' people bring on primal screams_

_You got to think of_

_What it's gonna take to make your dreams_

_Make It_

_Don't break it_

_I said Make It_

_Don't Brake it like you d__o when you feel like the world's coming down on you_

_You know that history repeats itself_

_But you just done so by somebody else_

_You know you do, you gotta think up fast_

_You gotta figure what it's gonna take to make it last_

_Make It_

_Don't brake it_

_I said Make It_

_Don't brake it_

_Then you do_

_Better weather, pull yourself together_

_Don't be catchin' the blues_

_Better weather, pull yourself together_

_What have you got to lose_

_You're only paying your dues_

_[Guitar Solo]_ Sasuke got so into the mood, he found himself on his back playing so hard, his mind couldn't think.

_-Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell_

_Ooh too big a price that you gotta pay_

_And if you don't they'll get you anyway_

_Although you know what you've been going through_

_Your only dreams feel like a tattoo_

_Make It_

_Don't brake it_

_I__ said Make It_

_Don't brake it_

_Then you do_

_Better weather, pull yourself together_

_Don't be catchin' the blues_

_Better weather, pull yourself together_

_What have you got to lose._

Oh, yeah, baby. Well, that's it for introductions, lets go.

* * *

They played and played for another two hours.

_Uncle Salty told me _

_stories of a lonely _

_baby with a lonely kind of life to lead_

_my mammy was lusted, _

_Daddy he was busted _

_they left her to be trusted till the orphan bleeds _

_but when she cried at night, _

_no one came _

_and when she cried at night, _

_went insane _

_Uncle Salty told me _

_w__hen she was just a baby _

_t__hat she'd get by and maybe someday she'd see _

_but soon she found her mother's _

_love for all the others _

_the pushers and the shovers _

_was the life to lead _

_but when she cried at night, _

_no one came _

_and when she cried at night, went insane _

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window _

_oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window _

_oooh, oh yeah _

_oooh, oh yeah, yeah yeah _

_[Guitar solo]_

_now she's doin any _

_for money and a penny _

_a sailor with a penny or two or three _

_hers is the cunning _

_for men who come a-runnin' _

_they all come for fun and it seems to me _

_that when she cried at night, _

_no one came _

_and when she cried at night, _

_went insane _

Dario: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Sasuke: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Dario: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Sasuke: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Dario: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Sasuke: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Dario: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Sasuke: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Dario: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Sasuke: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Dario: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Sasuke: _oooh, it's a sunny day outside my window_

Both: _outside my window._

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha. Okay, now I'd like to slow it down, so grab yo date and get deep!"

[Sasuke starts]

_Every time I look in the mirror _

_All these lines on my face getting clearer _

_The past is gone _

_In the night, like dusk to dawn _

_Isn't that the way _

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay _

_Y__eah, I know nobody knows _

_Where it comes and where it goes _

_I know it's everybody's sin _

_Y__ou got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life Is in books' written pages _

_Lived and learned from fools and f__rom sages _

_You know it's true _

_All the things come back to you _

_Sing with me, sing for the year _

_Sing for the laugh, sing for the tears _

_Sing with me, if it's just for today _

_Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away, yeah _

_[Sasuke solo]_

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year _

_Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear _

_Sing with me, if it's just for today _

_Maybe tomorrow, the good _

_Lord will take you away _

_Dream On _

_Dream On _

_Dream On _

_Dream until the dream come true _

_Dream On _

_Dream On _

_Dream On _

_Dream until your dream comes true _

_Dream On _

_Dream On _

_Dream On _

_Dream On _

_Dream On _

_Dream On _

_Dream On_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Sing with me, sing for the year _

_Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear _

_Sing with me, if it's just for today _

_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away _

_Sing with me, sing for the year _

_Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear _

_Sing with me, if it's just for today _

_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..._

Dario lifted up his mic stand over his head when he suddenly felt a draft on his chest, he looked down and found his shirt had split up the middle. Improvising, he set his mic stand down and took his shirt off, along with his headband. He then tied each to the stand for decoration.

"Alright. It's getting late, and some of you might have plans, so we gonna go head and do one last song." Dario said as he took out his harmonica.

Naruto hit his drums seven times and Dario started playing.

_Pink - it's my new obsession, yeah_

_Pink - it's not even a question, _

_Pink - on the lips of your lover 'cause _

_Pink is the love you discover _

_Pink - as the bing on your cherry _

_Pink - 'cause you are so very _

_Pink - it's the color of passion _

_'cause today it just goes with the fashion _

_Pink - it was love at first sight _

_Yeah, Pink - when I turn out the light _

_And Pink gets me high as a kite _

_And I think everything is going to be all right _

_No matter what we do tonight _

_You could be my flamingo _

_'Cause pink - it's the new kinda of lingo _

_Pink - like a deco umbrella_

_It's kink that you don't ever tell her yeeeah!_

_Pink - it was love at first sight _

_And Pink when I turn out the light _

_Yeah, Pink gets me high as a kite_

_ And I think everything is going to be all right _

_No matter what we do tonight _

_[guitar solo]_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah!_

Yeah!

_I want to be your lover _

_I, I wanna wrap you in rubber _

_As pink as the sheets that we lay on _

_'Cause Pink - it's my favorite crayon _

_Yeah! _

_Pink - it was love at first sight Yeah! _

_Pink - when I turn out the light _

_Pink - it's like red but not quite _

_And I think, everything is going to be all right _

_No matter what we do tonight-ta_

"THANK YOU, GOOD NIGHT!" Dario said as he and the band disappeared back stage.

* * *

"Not bad for a first show, I gotta say." Sasuke said as he and the others changed into some less sweaty clothes back stage.

"Not bad? We blew the place back thirty years, man," said Dario as he entered the locker room. "What a name for a high school, huh? 'Nipmuc.'"

"Nice shirt, Dar." said Naruto.

"Well, show ya how much we rock, we rock till our clothes rip!"

Everybody laughed at Dario's comment.

"I am gonna need a new shirt, though."

"What about that one?" said Shikamaru, pointing to a PE shirt hanging in one of the lockers.

"Well…what the hell, it's got less wholes then mine." Said Dario as he took the shirt.

"So what now?" Asked Kiba as they drove away.

"Well, I think we should go on a road trip this summer, find some bars, do some gigs. Ya never know, we might meet some big shot music producer." Said Dario

"Yeah right." said Shikamaru.

"What about after that?" asked Naruto.

"You guys still got another year o' school, right?" asked Dario.

"I'm graduating," said Neji, "but the rest of us have one more year."

"That year would be a good time to write more songs…as long as it doesn't get old for you." Dario said, "Then we can go on another road trip."

"You suppose we're gonna make a carreer out of this?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't know, all depends on who's watchin'."


	5. I think we got a record deal

****

**This chapter contains Draw the Line and Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith. Sorry about the slow progress. If I can offer advise to every highschooler out there: DO NOT TAKE PHYSICS IF YOU HAVE A HOBBY. YOU WILL LOOSE SAID HOBBY.**

* * *

It had been two years since the band first gig. They were all out of high school and had donated every minute of every day to Shinobi, writing songs and playing at clubs across the land of fire. When they were in Konoha, they stayed at Dario's place, when they were away, they combined what little money they had from their gigs to rent a single motel room.

Things were looking down, with almost no money after rent fees, they were all very thin from lack of food. Many rising bands would have disbanded by now, but the persistence was enough to get them by.

Sasuke was especially stubborn. He would not let this band fail.

"We gotta go to Suna." Sasuke said during a jam session. "We gotta play there."

"Whatcha mean, Sasuke?" Asked Dario

"There is one place in this world where you WILL find a producer on every street: Suna." Sasuke explained. "We play one club, our name will get out. It's our only chance."

"Well, what have we gotta lose?" Said Dario.

The next morning, their road trip began.

* * *

"Ok, I think I got something," Dario said as he entered the small motel room that five men and a mess of equipment shared. "It's called…_Gaara's Sandy City_. Just a little heads up. This club ain't a place your mother wants you to go to."

"And you think we are gonna find someone there?" Asked Sasuke.

"It's a start, everywhere else is booked."

"Gaara's Sandy city it is then." Said Naruto.

* * *

_Checkmate honey, __beat you at your own damn game_

_No dice honey, I'm livin' on a astral plane_

_Feet's on the ground, and your head's goin' down the drain_

_Oh, heads I win, tails you lose, to the never mind_

_When to draw the line_

[Guitar Solo]

_A, Indian summer, Carrie was all over the floor_

_She was a wet net winner, and rarely ever left the store_

_She'd sing and dance all night, and wrong all the right outa me_

_Oh, pass me the vile and cross your fingers, it don't take time_

_Nowhere to draw the line_

_Hi ho silver, we were singin' all your cowboy songs_

_Oh, you told Carrie, and promised her you wouldn't be long_

_Heads I win, tails you lose, lord it's such a crime_

_No dice honey, you the salt, you're the queen of the brine_

_Checkmate honey, you're the only one who's got ta choose_

_Where to draw the line_

[Guitar Solo slows]

_"_Come on, Sasuke"

[Guitar Solo quickens]

_Checkmate, don't be late!Take another pull!That's right impossible!When you got to be yourself!You're the boss of the toss!The dice, the price!Grab yourself a slice!Know where to draw the line!_

_Ooooowaaaaa,_

_Ooooowaaaaa,_

_Ooooowaaaaa,_

_Ooooowaaaaa,_

_Ooooowaaaaa,_

_Ooooowaaaaa,_

_Ooooowaaaaa,_

_Ooooowaaaaa,_

_Ooooowaaaaa,_

_Ooooowaaaaa,_

_Ooooowaaaaaaaaaaaah._

"Oh yeah," Dario said through his decorated mic. "How was that one?"

The audience shouted approval as loud as they could.

"Yeah, baby. I know you will love this next one." Sasuke stepped next to him with a guitar attached to a tube that went up to his mouth. "Give it up…fo Sasuke Uchiha and his talkin' guitar!"

_**Sweeeeeeet emowowowowotioooonsSweeeeeeet emoooootion**_

_**Sweeeeeeeeet emoootions**_

_Sweet Emotions_

_Sweet Emotions_

_You talk about things that nobody cares_

_You're wearing out things that nobody wears_

_Youre calling my name but I gotta make clear_

_I cant say baby where Ill be in a year_

The band played. Naruto played his drums so fast people thought he played as good as two. Sheik was doing more than expected with his guitar and Neji was playing the bass loud enough to be heard. Sasuke played with such raw energy and passion as Dario rocked out and swung his mic around his head.

_Some sweat hog mama with a face like a gent_

_Said my get up and go musta got up and went_

_Well I got good news, shes a real good liar_

_cause the backstage boogie set your pants on fire_

_Sweet emotion_

_Sweet emotion_

_I pulled into town in a police car_

_Your daddy said I took it just a little to far_

_You're telling me things but your girlfriend lied_

_You cant catch me cause the rabbit gone died_

"Oh, Yes it is,"

_You stand in the front just a shakin your ass_

_Ill take you backstage, you can drink from my glass_

_I talk about somehting you can sure understand_

_cause a month on the road an Ill be eating from your hand _

[Guiter Solo]

"Good Night, Suna!" Dario said as he and the others made a final bow before running off stage.

* * *

As the band was getting ready to head off, back to their apartment after what seemed like a failed attempt, an older looking man crossed their path.

"Good evening." said the old man stopping in their path.

"Hey." Dario said.

"I don't know if any of you have heard of me, but my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi." said the old man.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi?" piped up Neji, "President of LEAF records?"

"Yes," replied the old man, "Listen. I think that you guys have what it takes. You have a unique sound and some style, particularly you, Mr. Lead Singer."

"Dario." said Dario

"Dario." confirmed Sarutobi. "I want to see if we can try something out. My people will contact you."

And with that, he left. Shinobi made their way outside and managed to get a cab. After all five of them squeezed in, the began to drive back to their apartment. During the drive, there was a silence. They were all wondering what would be in store for them in the future. It was Dario who broke the silence.

"So, what happens now?" He asked in a very solumn and uncharacteristic voice.

"Well, the owner of one of the best recording companies thinks we're the next big thing. [Tsk] I think we've got a record deal."

"So," Dario said, "We is goin' on trial?"

"Is it really that big of a surprise?" Butted Naruto.

"No," said Dario, "It was no surprise."

* * *

**Ok, heads up. From this moment on, Aerosmith's history will no longer be the base of the storyline. I plan to keep some things, but the next chapter will be totally different. My reason is that I hate devorces and every band member of Aerosmith has gone through at least one.**

**Fair warning, this story will start becoming a chick flick next chapter.**

**Next time: New Characters.**


End file.
